


The ever-increasing list of strange incidences including and/or occurring to one Henry Hart or TELOSIIAOTOHH

by thesurpriserice



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: But everything is based around Henry, From Sidney and Oliver's POV, Like who wouldn't notice all the odd things that he does, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurpriserice/pseuds/thesurpriserice
Summary: They still haven't got the title right.These two may not be written well, and they may be like one or two dimensional not-that-funny comedic reliefs at times, but this idea just wouldn't go away. Essentially, the idea is that these two notice changes in Henry's life, cause their school doesn't seem to hold more than 30 kids and they decide to compile a list about it. And then the list becomes way too big.Enjoy xx





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They haven't gone down the route of someone investigating Henry's weird-ass behaviour on the show yet, so mine!

Sidney knew Oliver was obsessed with lists, as much as he was with ice fishing and fundraisers. Oliver had lists about homework, future endeavours in fruit bar sales, his games that he needed to play over the next summer and his college choices. Sidney was pretty sure that he’d even wrote out a list of his lists and stuck it in the front of his notebook for school.

But this was ridiculous.

This particular one had three neat dot points, spaced apart pretty evenly. There was an empty fourth dot, awaiting eagerly to be filled. The title was simple, short and blunt. And creepy as all hell.

**HENRY’S WEIRD THINGS**

Sidney had managed to turn them both around and hugged the list to his chest, away from the prying eyes of the school students milling around before first bell. Best to keep this list out of view from clawing, ridiculing bullies like Mitch Bilsky.

His questioning of what, why and why again was just met with pointing, nodding and a way too cheery explanation of ‘I’ve noticed some weird things about Henry recently, so I wanted to write them down!’ Like that would make everything clear.

The first noticed point simply said: ‘Fell asleep in class.’ Not the best start.

Second one down stated: ‘Has new gum, won’t share it.’ Sidney raised his eyebrow at Oliver on this one.

The third one made him pause. It was underlined, clearly more important than the first two, and had Sidney giving more thought to this list than he’d previously done.

‘Saw him sneak out a class window at lunch.’

“So, whatcha think?” Oliver hadn’t backed down, a stubborn ray of sunshine and quirk that made Sidney want to be friends with him in the first place. He couldn’t fault him on that, on basically anything. Sidney had his own obsessive nature, But Oliver’s ran bone deep.

“Change the title.”


	2. 4. Topped the class in History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything Oliver does in this story is full on *cue the pink panther soundtrack* vibes. I'm liking how they sound.

Apparently, Henry scoring 100% on his Puerto Rican history test was enough to make Oliver fill in number four.

“Honestly, Oliver, he could’ve just studied and that’s all. There’s no need for it to be on the stupid list!” Sidney unzipped his bag as they approached his front door. It was Friday night, so it was time for pizza, lactose-free ice cream and a TMNT marathon. He was so ready.

“Henry never does that well in class, like ever! He must’ve got all of the answers telepathically.” Oliver threw himself onto Sidney’s couch and brought out his list again, tapping his pen on the side of his face.

Sidney sighed.

“Or, he could’ve cheated. There is no way that Henry has telepathy.” Sidney threw back over his shoulder as he walked to his fridge. Who says that ice cream was just a dessert?

“How do you know? He could be reading our minds right now!” Sidney turned back to see Oliver’s hands over his head, his eyes wildly searching the room.

“Henry’s not cool enough for telepathy. Besides, he’s not a superhero. He’s a kid,” Sidney managed to navigate two spoons, bowls and the pint of ice cream back to the lounge room and plopped it onto the low table in front of them, “And that’s an even worse title. _Henry Exposed_?”

“I’ll change it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I'd love some comments and opinions, if ya want.  
In Charlotte and Jasper we trust  
xx


	3. 6. Held the door open for Miss Shapen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun writing about Henry from other vantage points.  
Enjoy xx

Sidney had found their missing rubber band ball right at the back of his locker, groping past the scraps of paper and paperclips littering its floor. He bounced it against the floor, a smile gracing his lips.

“Who would open a door for a teacher anyway? You gotta admit it’s weird.” Oliver wasn’t stopping anytime soon, it seemed.

“Polite people. Seriously Oliver, _this_ is super weird. You’ve been at this for days now, what’s it even proving?” Sidney bounced the ball higher.

“That something is going on with him. He’s acting weird and I’m gonna get to the bottom of it!” Oliver’s adamant attitude was accentuated with his sudden yell, causing lingering students to turn their heads in their direction. Sidney pursed his lips, there was no way that he could talk him out of it.

“Alright, fine. You believe something weird is going down with Henry, something weird is going down with Henry. But write things that are only really weird. Holding a door open isn’t. Maybe if he did that while brain-melding the entire school population, or if he locked the door and exploded the building, now that’s weird.” The rubber ball bounced higher and higher with every sentence Sidney said.

Oliver nodded and wrote the next number down, his eyes darting over to the lockers towards the centre of the building.

“And be less obvious!”

Oliver’s eyes darted back just as the rubber ball bounced too high for Sidney to catch again and spun out, hitting the back of a junior walking by.

“Run, Oliver!”


	4. 10. Forgot his lunch for the third time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about staggering these out to one a day, but then I said nahhhhh  
Enjoy xx

Oliver’s mum’s homemade yogurt tasted both gross and delicious, which was why Oliver always gave it to Sidney every time she made it. Once, she offered to make a whole batch for Sidney, but it just didn’t taste the same at home. Maybe it was the speed at which he had to shovel into his throat that made it taste different. Mitch Bilsky could strike at any moment.

Oliver hadn’t even realised that Sidney had taken the plastic container of yogurt, his nose was buried deep into his growing list.

“Three times is weird in two weeks, huh?”

Sidney sighed, put his spoon down and faced Oliver fully.

“I’ll give you that one. Three times is unusual, but I don’t think it’s for nefarious reasons, Oliver.” He popped the top off of his apple juice and downed half of it.

Oliver hummed in what Sidney guessed was agreement and flipped the page over, going back to his birthday party list.

“Maybe he just forgot to pack it. Or his parents.” He said lightly.

Sidney knew that look. Mitch had been particularly hard on them this week, Oliver especially.

“Don’t scratch it out. Three is enough to warrant suspicion. Promise.”

Sidney saw the corners of his mouth perk up a bit and counted the victory. He gulped the last of his juice down and took a few seconds to breathe. Lunch was done and no food throwing to be seen. Neat.

“Now, chocolate cake or ice cream?”


	5. 11. Was given lunch by a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I underestimated the power of inspiration and have nearly all the chapters done. I might actually finish it.  
Enjoy xx

The second half of lunch for them was usually spent in the library or the office, depending on whether one them needed medical attention or not. Sidney had counted his chickens before they’d hatched and had ended up with a cut on his forehead. Mitch Bilsky’s throwing arm had improved greatly over their summer break, apparently. There was no difference between him throwing a dodge ball or a lunch tray.

“Look, Sidney!” Oliver bumped his shoulder and pointed not-so-discreetly to the front desk. Sidney turned and watched a dark-haired man casually pass a brown paper bag to Henry, rest his elbow on the desk and shake his head. From the look on Henry’s face, he knew him. Sidney recognised the relief and surprise even from this far away.

A small throb of pain brought his eyes down and he squeezed them shut. Swivelling his head back, he grabbed the ice pack the nurse had allocated to him and Oliver from the side table and pressed it against his forehead. There, that felt better.

“Who do you think he is? He seems mysterious.” Oliver’s voice was right beside his ear, stage whispering so loud Sidney was sure the whole school heard him. He opened his eyes again and Oliver was still looking at them. Subtlety was never his strong suit.

“Write it down.”

Oliver turned back, his eyes shifting from narrow and suspicious to wide and knowing as he scrambled for his bag.

“What’s the title now?” Sidney offered, wincing a bit from the pain. This was going to look ugly tomorrow.

“It’s ‘_The Suspicious Things I’ve seen Henry Do_’.”

“Still terrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt anyone didn't get it, but the man who gave Henry his lunch was Ray, not some random. I jumped on a bandwagon, fight me!


	6. 14. Has a new watch

“We were getting somewhere with this and you go and write this down?” Sidney tapped on the fourteenth entry, his eyebrows almost blending in with his hairline.

“It’s true, though! He never wore a watch before, now he does. It’s a weird thing!” Oliver defended, putting the model of Saturn down and picking up Jupiter. No one went near their table in science class and the dull roar of students creating space projects covered up their voices nicely.

Sidney bent the wire hanger harshly, struggling to get it out of its triangular orientation.

“Yeah, fine. But I noticed that like the first… here, grab this for me…cool. The first week he wore it!”

Oliver held Jupiter out to Sidney and hummed again.

“Oh. But you agree with me that it is an out-of-place weird occurrence, right?”

Sidney took the big planet out of his fingers and applied glue to its top. Solar system hangers were interesting and all, but nothing could beat the set up his dad had in his study at home. It was automated and separated, each planet circling around the centre Sun and painted a myriad of colours. He used to spend hours staring up into it when he was younger. Oliver shared his enthusiasm for his dad’s finest project, but he usually fell asleep under it after fifteen minutes.

“Sidney!”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s weird alright. It beeps like no other pear watch I’ve ever seen before and sometimes it lights up different colours. Wonder where he got it from.”

“Maybe someone gave it to him? Like his ex-girlfriend,” Oliver picked up Saturn gently again, holding the rings between his fingers, “Or he got it from overseas, or it was a birthday gift?”

“Probably should’ve gone higher on the list. Can you pass me Uranus please?”


	7. 21. Late two, three, four days in a row

When Dr. Minyak had set three bombs to go off over three days across Swellview, Sidney had been given strict instructions come straight home from school every day, no excuses. He missed his weekly perusal of the local rare dvd store. Oliver had gotten similar treatment.

Oliver whispered to Sidney each day that Henry had come in late about the possibilities of where he’d been for an hour and a half, delays that had Miss Shapen all riled up for the rest of the week. He had presented written notes for each tardy, and had backup vouches in Charlotte and Jasper, but that didn’t stop Oliver’s imagination from running wild.

“He tried to run away from home and got caught.”

“He went to rescue all the pets in the pet store.”

“He wanted to grab all the frozen food from the store and eat it in an hour.”

Captain Man and Kid Danger had managed to stop every bomb, but the resulting tension that Swellview carried didn’t melt away for a good while after.

When Henry walked in the fourth day, he looked dead tired and nearly fell asleep on Jasper’s shoulder in math. There was also no note to accompany him

Sidney found him snoring in detention that afternoon and shook his head, snatching the list out of Oliver’s hands and scratched out the title word ‘_Abbhorent_’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I like how like no one has addressed that there was an entire episode where they had to disarm an ENTIRE WARHEAD, like nuclear-level mushroom head planet destroyer boMB AND THEY THOUGHT A GODDAMN BEAR SUIT WOULD PROTECT HENRY LIKE JESUS H. CRINMAS WHY DID THEY THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA????  
ok, tiny rant over xx


	8. 27. Spooked at new kid

“He seems cool.”

“Ol, if those three don’t like him, we probably shouldn’t either.”

“But the new kid could be our friend!”

“Yeah, like the last few.”

“They didn’t seem that bad.”

“Noelle worked for Drillfinger! She tried to steal teeth! That’s messed up.”

“Minus her, then.”

“Ortho left after like two weeks here. At least, I think it was him. Him and his father just disappeared.”

“That wasn’t because of us, was it?”

“Doubt it.”

“But Sid…”

“Fine, if the next new person isn’t immediately taken away by government forces or disappears in the night or shoves their lunch in your backpack, we’ll talk to them. Just not this guy, his eye patch and belt buckle give me the creeps.”

“Ah. Okay.”


	9. 34. Wasn’t seen in fire evacuation

Swellview had too many emergencies happening all the time. Fire engines had scattered all over the school’s front entrance, ripping up the freshly laid turf and flowerbeds. Sidney had been lifted out by a fireman and was currently between breathing into an oxygen mask and tearily thanking the man who saved his life, and possibly cracked a rib or two in the process.

Oliver hadn’t left his side since he found him and was trading off the oxygen mask. Somehow, he’d managed to fill Sidney in on what happened in the Swellview science laboratory:

The out-of-date equipment was getting an overhaul and all of the old stuff was getting moved out today. Through a really unbelievable exchange of keys and words, the mover happened to be Jeff, who commandeered the lab along with his brother and his friends. They were having the time of their lives mixing up mostly harmless chemicals and being stupid when Jeff set the teacher’s bench on fire. To put it out, he poured what he thought was water over it. Kablam, building’s now on fire. Fire alarm started wailing, kids started screaming and everyone had to get out into the parking lot. Kid Danger ran in first, Captain Man turned up about five minutes later and they had to break down the barricade. Rescued them all and cuffed an unconscious Jeff to a fire engine door. After bickering for a few seconds, Kid Danger managed to get Captain Man to drop the fire hose and picked up the extinguishers. They ran back in. That’s all I know.

Oliver pressed the oxygen mask into his face, closing his eyes. Sidney hiccuped twice and coughed, his breath rattling out of him. His inhaler was going to get a workout for the rest of the day. His eyes swept over to the students clutching at each other behind the giant red engines. It was almost an afterthought, but the words just pushed up his throat, forcing another cough out as well.

“He…hey. Where’s Henry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a serious turn xx


	10. 39. Stepped in front of Sidney and got decked

“Look, the list is getting out of hand now. It’s like two pages long.” Sidney removed the lid of the garbage bin to fish his backpack out.

Oliver nervously looked around, picking at the hem of his floral shirt.

“So?”

“So, we need to type it up now.” He brushed the banana peels and scrap paper off of the straps and shouldered it on. Replacing the lid, they scampered out of the hallway and towards their classroom.

“Agreed. But should it be in Arial or Calibri?” Oliver hushed his voice as they walked in, heading straight to their desks in the far corner.

Sidney looked up towards the front of the room at the hunched figure on top of his desk and the two curly-haired friends crowded close around him. Henry’s right hand was closed tight around Jasper’s wrist, holding him back, while Charlotte’s hands were trying to pry away his left hand from his face. Jasper kept sending death glares towards the door and Charlotte was whispering hotly into his ear.

“Calibri. Ariel is so basic.”

There was a hint of awe in his voice. Today could’ve been a regular day, Mitch would have spent the first fifteen minutes of Sidney and Oliver’s school day making it a nightmare, no one would’ve cared, and everyone could have moved on with their day. He was openly staring at the blond and didn’t avert his eyes when Henry caught them. He smiled and mouthed ‘thank you’ across the room.

Henry’s eyes crinkled up and he removed his left hand, sending a small salute to Sidney, revealing the now red-blue-purple bruise splotched across his cheekbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I believe in Henry standing up for people as much as Kid Danger does, okay? Even if Nick doesn't. xx


	11. 42. Caught a runaway spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, if the strongly accepted headcannon is that Henry is a flower boi and loves gardening, then I see no problem with him getting along with bugs and arachnids. Also, considering he apparently can't be scared and is numb to everything according to 'Story Tank', he'd have no problem. xx

Sidney read _The Strange Incidences of Henry Hart_ and tipped his head to the side. It was better than the first one or two dozen running titles, but it still felt off. Oliver has persisted with this one for two weeks now, maybe it was here to stay.

His eyes skimmed down the list, squinting a bit against the back light of the screen and stopped at the number forty-two. And blinked a couple of times.

“What runaway spider?”

Oliver stirred next to him, his blanket hanging off of his legs and the couch cushions budged around his body.

“Wh-what Sid?”

“You’ve got here that Henry caught a spider. What spider? When did that happen?”

Oliver yawned and sat up straighter, their Halloween marathon turned down low on the TV. Instead of facing the outside world of dudes in masks and getting trick-or-tricked tonight, they opted to crash in Sidney’s house with minutely scary kid’s Halloween specials and the grossest candy they could find. After three years of spook and doofus-free Halloween nights, they’d found the perfect balance of way-too-sour worms, sickly sweet stick-to-your-teeth taffy and odd-flavoured candy corn.

“Oh yeah, happened earlier this week. Someone released the tarantula from the new science lab at school and it wandered into the teacher’s lounge. I was helping Miss Shapen get boxes out of there and she threw one so hard, it broke a window. It was funny.”

Sidney raised an eyebrow and gestured for Oliver to keep going.

“Mmm! After she ran out, Henry just walked in and picked it up. All delicate and gentle like. Put it in a mug and carried it out. I don’t even think he saw me. They blamed the release on Mitch, as usual, but he said he, he didn’t do it. I thought it counted…” Oliver’s voice dropped off as he succumbed to his sugar coma again. He snuggled down into the couch, his head falling onto Sidney’s shoulder. He’ll ask about it again tomorrow.


	12. 48. Picked up Charlotte

The worst time of the week was P.E. Sidney’s breakout in basketball was only one year and all of their P.E teachers had given up on Oliver since his first week in junior high. Besides, cross country was really bad for Sidney’s asthma. They were both content to just walk it and say hell to it with their scores.

Oliver was kicking stones in all different directions and Sidney was commenting on which clouds looked like animals when they heard a Charlotte-esque yelp and a crash about 10 feet round the corner in front of them. They took one look at each other and sneaked their way to the tall bushes, laying on their stomachs and watching through the gap in the foliage.

What they found was Charlotte sitting on the grass, rubbing her ankle with Henry crouched at her side, concern all over his face.

“…need to watch where you are jogging, Char. What hurts?” Henry’s eyes swept up and down her body.

“Who was pointing up at the sky and distracting me while I was jogging, huh? You,” she seethed through her teeth and wrapped her hand around her ankle fully, “were. I think I twisted my ankle.”

Henry pushed his hands on his thighs and straightened up, offering both hands to Charlotte. As he pulled her up, she let out a small squeak and lifted her left leg off the ground, wobbling on her right one.

“Do you think you can walk?” He steadied her with an arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah, sure. I think I’ll be-AH!” She took a step forward on her bad foot and collapsed into his arms.

“Woah! I’m gonna go with no, hmm?”

“Shut up!”

He sighed, stooped around to her knees and picked her up in one fluid movement like she weighed nothing. Charlotte had squeaked again, her hands gripped firmly into the shirt on his chest.

“Put me down, Henry!” She wiggled in his arms, but he didn’t budge. He started to walk back in the direction of school.

“And how will you get back by yourself? Just chill, Char. I’ll put you down at the gate.”

Sidney could hear Oliver scrambling to get up again, and he followed suit. When they had finally arrived back at school and got a berating from their teacher, Sidney’s eyes glanced over at Charlotte’s iced foot, Jasper’s hovering hands and Henry’s body showing no fatigue at the two-mile hike he’d just done carrying someone.

That one was bolded on the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If he can lift Charlotte over the lion enclosure with like one hand, he can damn well carry anyone for a long while xx


	13. 56. Limped in school today again

“Should we be worried about him?” Oliver had slid down the lockers to sit on the floor while Sidney got his history book out. He was taking as much time as he could to get it. History tests were horribly hard for him, and the giant one they were about to take wasn’t going to leave a good mark on his midterm report.

“I mean, probably.” He begrudgingly pulled it put and kicked the door closed, sliding down to sit beside Oliver.

“It’s like nobody notices it. And isn’t like the sixth time it’s on the list?” Oliver’s head kept trained on the far end of the hallway. He tracked almost every kid’s movements with his whole head, before snapping back to the person in question.

“Yep. I wonder why no one asks any questions.” Sidney rested his head against the locker, his own eyes betraying him and flitting over as well.

“Well, should we?”

“Huh?”

“Well, should we?”

Sidney thought about it for a moment. On one hand, he could get suspicious himself at their questions. And it would be a lot of questions, because he seemed to hurt himself constantly. But, on the other hand, he was a good guy and there was no harm in asking. As long as his sister wasn’t around to scare them off.

Sidney let out a breath and groaned as he stood to his feet.

“Yeah, let’s do that- “

He stopped short. In the split second it took for Sidney to stand up, he had disappeared.

Hmm, maybe next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear no one outside Charlotte and Jasper care for this boy at all. I just wanted someone to notice his pain and not make a joke out of it, is that too hard to ask? Yes, yes it is. @ me Nick xx


	14. 78. Caught an apple without looking

Sidney stared at the apple in his hands. It was shiny, a little bumpy and there was a thumbnail curve pressed into the edge. He was indifferent to them most days, rather forgoing something either a little cube or triangle shaped for his lunch. He didn’t know, it was something about today that had him reaching for the humble piece of fruit. Was it because it was a Tuesday? Did some stars, planets and asteroid belts align for him to choose this particular apple?

Nah, probably not.

That wouldn’t explain why some sophomore jerks felt the need to assert their stupidity by apprehending his fruit when he was quietly sitting in the corner of the cafeteria. Oliver was home, having been sick with the flu since last week, so he was just content to have his days go by as problem free as they could. But no, no amount of good deeds or study allowed him to have one damned day in peace in this hellhole of a town, huh?

It also wouldn’t explain why said brain-dead sophomores needed to toss his apple between them all, only laughing harder when he tried to take it back. They were all shorter than him, but what they lacked in height, they certainly made up in build. How were they even school students?

But then, just as Sidney had given up hope for his peaceful lunch and his apple, Henry, Jasper and Charlotte turned the corner. Jasper had immediately jumped to his aid and demanded for them to return his apple, to the snickering of the entire group. Sidney’s mouth quirked upwards, Jasper had always been kind to him and Oliver, he was touched at the gesture. When the hands of the supposed ‘leader’ lifted up and he apologised, Sidney could feel the sarcasm coming off him in waves. This probably wouldn’t end well for either of them. Sidney took a step back as Jasper turned on his heel, and the hand holding the apple raised it to a pelting stance, aimed right at the back of Jasper’s head and Sidney felt his voice rise up in his throat, a warning spilling out on his tongue but not fast enough to compete with the speed of the apple and…

…it landed in the outstretched palm of Henry Hart. Who was not looking at any of the sophomores. Or at Jasper. Who was looking at Charlotte.

He didn’t even react to his own reflexes, instead opting to stare threateningly over at the gobsmacked kids. He took a step forward, causing them all to jump and made his way over to Sidney, dropping the apple into his hand and winked straight at him. Sidney managed to stutter out a thanks, watching in only what he could describe as awe as Henry glided out of the hallway, Jasper and Charlotte in tow.

He had another one to tell Oliver about this afternoon.


	15. 93. Broke the school 100m dash record

“Listen up, everybody! I want all of your attention, please!” The gym teacher was proudly holding aloft a stopwatch, swishing the strap to and fro.

The class ceased their stretching and turned to face the smiling teacher.

“I would like to make then announcement that the 100 meter dash record for Swellview High has been officially broken today! Smashed by a whole 3 seconds!” His moustache bounced on his upper lip in his excitement. He started a joyous round of applause, halfheartedly accompanied by the class.

“Who broke it?” A voice carried over the claps.

“Henry did! Well done, Henry!” He pointed towards the wide-eyed boy, who quickly painted a smile on his face and gave him a thumbs up. His smile cracked a little at the number of eyes that turned to look at him and he turned back round to his friends, one whose eyes were shining with pride and the other whose eyes were filled with disbelief.

He made a few attempts at speech and a few wild hand movements that didn’t appease either of them. The curly-haired girl grabbed his sleeve with a vehement grip and pulled his ear down to her level, whispering feverishly into his ear. The awestruck boy grabbed his shoulder and shook it a little, his grin from ear to ear.

His hushed reply was met with a flick to the forehead and Charlotte rolling her eyes, twirling around and stomping back towards the bleachers. Henry’s cry was loud enough to carry around the whole yard.

“Please don’t tell him, Char!”

Quietly, unnoticed by anybody, two pairs of eyes met in a knowing look from the back of the bleachers and fingers began typing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going, somehow. I love how sport was never addressed in any capacity after Season 2. You'd think they'd try to incorporate Henry's then-superpower or his athletic ability cause every kid has to do sports. But like, not even once? And dodge-a-leen doesn't count, cause it was outside school and that story line annoyed me anyway.  
Enjoy xx


	16. 101. Dropped Mitch Bilsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? On this series? It's more likely than you think.  
So, whoops, a few too many months late but heyyyyy, at least I can say I'm a real writer now. Also, Oliver and Sidney were just dropped after Danger Things, so I'm writing them back in through pure will. Four seasons and this is how you treat them? *shakes head*  
Enjoy xx

“Have you ever thought that we live in a really weird town?” Sidney hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder. His last class of the day had gone on forever and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

“Every day,” Oliver replied, stepping closer to Sidney, “Way too many things happen all at once here. Like Bigfoot in the Swellview forest? The whole musical debacle? The freaking Time Jerker? Like, does anyone know how he made a time machine? And the… the other one…”

Ever since his three-day disappearance at Halloween, Oliver had been near attached to Sidney’s elbow, jumping at shadows. It had taken every scientist to recreate the portal to get him out, as well as the convincing of Captain Man. Sidney’s voice ran raw and ragged four days afterwards.

“Weird place, weird people.” Sidney changed the subject. He had no desire to encourage an Oliver breakdown in front of the school.

"Yeah, speaking of, the list has gotten way too long.” Oliver agreed.

"Reaching one hundred is miles too long, Ol. We need to stop just listing them and start asking why he does what he does. Maybe he do-" Sidney’s thoughts were interrupted by his face meeting the ground rather suddenly. He spat out the mouthful of dirt, turned onto his back and looked up warily to see Mitch Bilsky holding Oliver by the shirt, shoving his foot into Sidney’s stomach. He contemplated just laying down and waiting for it to be over, but Oliver’s face was too scared for him to ignore it.

“Stop it, Mitch!”

Mitch’s beady little eyes snapped down to Sidney’s face, his sneer reaching villain levels of evil. He looked too much like Jeff. He looked back to Oliver.

“What are you gonna do about it, nerd? You were in my way, Snot-liver!” He actually seemed proud of his creation, pausing a bit to let it sink in. Sidney fought off the extraordinarily strong urge to roll his eyes and grimaced at the added pressure on his stomach.

“Let us go!” Oliver’s voice was about as pitchy as it could ever be, but Sidney had to give him props for standing up for himself in front of the worst bully in school. Mitch’s eyebrows raised towards the sky, nodding at his accumulating goons around him.

“Oooh, looks like the nerd has got some balls on him after all! How about that? Do you want me to let him go, Snot-liver? Hmmm?” He leaned in dangerously close to Oliver’s face, practically standing on Sidney’s stomach with all of his weight. Sidney had to close his eyes to concentrate on breathing, praying that none of his brittle bones decide to snap today.

The small gasp cause Sidney’s eye to fly open, zoning in on Oliver. Their eyes met briefly, and he shook his head, hoping the Oliver took the hint to let it be, so they could get out of this as unscathed as possible.

“Get off of him, you’ll break his spine!” Oliver’s fear was plain in his voice, squirming in the steel grip.

Hint not taken then.

His breath was escaping him too fast; he could see the darkening fuzz around his eyes. He shifted his face and looked around him and saw a pair of feet advancing towards them. The sneakers were worn, the jeans were cuffed and tight and the legs were the most lanky he’d ever seen. Sidney felt transfixed and turned his head against his will as Henry Hart stalked up to Mitch Bilsky’s back, flanked by Charlotte, Jasper and Piper. Henry grabbed Mitch’s shoulder, yanked him back with enough force that Mitch let go of Oliver’s hemline and slugged him so hard across the face that Sidney phantom-felt it. Sidney’s eyes jumped back to Henry’s face as Mitch dropped and the steely look that crossed his face scared the hell right out of Sidney. That, plus the clench of his fists, the set of his mouth and the stance he flinched into before Mitch hit the floor was the worst look he’d ever seen on Henry. That was the look of a seasoned fighter, well-worn by matches for years. Maybe even a…hero.

Holy shit.


End file.
